Digital solders
by ditto453
Summary: searching for the identity of his parents Heero ends up in japan and encounters strange creatures from the digital world. What will the Perfect Solder Heero Yuy do? Adapt of course!
1. Chapter 1 Heero in Japan

Gundam wing digimon crossover

**I know there are a few fanfics out there that involve either the pilots going to the digital world or them getting involved though one of the tamers coming to their world but this will not be one of them. **

**I do not own Gundam wing or Digimon. Nor Do I call myself an expert in either areas. This is merely something that has been in my head it may take off it may not who knows. Please do not yell at me for my spelling and grammar I know it is horrible at times that is why Microsoft is my BEST friend.**

**There may be some BoyXboy later on in the series but there will at least be a strong 03 04 bond. I have yet to decide if it will go past a deep friendship or not. But it has been decided that Heero Will not go out with Relena, nor will he pair with Duo, I honestly cannot see him going with the stalker of the series and Duo is a bit strange for Heero to be with total opposite personalities and all. But nothing is set in stone. Relena is still going to try to get Heero to fall in love with her do not worry about that.**

The war has been over for about fifteen months but to one the world did not seem to change much. To him the Maramelea (pretty Shure I spelled that wrong) revolution was a perfect example of how humanity could not pull itself away from war. Even if humanity itself could the solders created merely to fight could not. Heero Yuy is one of those solders not even knowing his true name he became a solder to survive, but in the new era of peace he finds himself in he finds himself unable to adapt to a life without fighting, a life where you do not have to be on constant alert. Little does he know that he has been watched by powerful beings that will determine if he receives another mission. Only this one is far more important than the one he has had before, for if he and the other chosen fail than the world as he knows it will cease to exist. This is the tail of Heero Yuy Gundam pilot and Digimon tamer.

- 3 months after failed revolution-

A young man stepped off a plane carrying a laptop case. Few seemed to notice that he was even there even though he was wearing a green tank top and a pair of jeans. He had untamable brown hair and if anyone looked they would see a pair of blue eyes upon his Japanese face. The reason few saw him was not because he blended into the crowd but the fact that they knew who this young man was. He was Heero Yuy pilot 01, pilot of Wing Gundam and later Wing Zero, one of the most feared solders in the world. People knew he was there but chose to ignore him because he was a reminder of the war they were trying to forget. Heero on the other hand was trying to remember who he was.

The past three months he had spent drifting from country to country trying to find out where he had been born but the task was made difficult by the fact that he did not know his name. In a last ditch effort to find out Heero had traveled to Japan to see if any of the hospitals around there had a match for his DNA. **(AN. At the beginning of the After colony era everyone was required to have a DNA sample admitted into the database of the local hospital so that the government could trace lineage and stuff)** He had first checked the colony hospitals and then switched to earth after those had turned up blanks. Heero had avoided Japan until now because of the strange things on the news, but with this being the last highly plausible area that he could have come from there was no other choice. The other pilots knew about where he was but they never came face to face with them. The sad fact was Heero barely got an E-mail from them after the failed revolution. The other pilots had apparently moved on from the war days or in Trowa's case had someone to help him.

Heero just walked out of the airport after doing all the checks and began to walk to the hotel he had booked earlier. On the way he noticed a strange fog appear out of nowhere Heero stopped and looked at it for a while before he shrugged and began to walk away. Suddenly Heero found himself pulled backwards into the fog. Looking at what was pulling him into the fog Heero saw that it was a vine of some sort. Suddenly he cleared the fog and Heero saw that the vines that had pulled him into the fog were coming out of some kind of flower creature. It had a red leaf covering the top of its head with a ring of petals around its neck and two purple flowers for hands. He was shocked that this plant was actually standing on what looked like roots that grow out of its body. He was suddenly dropped as an orange ball collided with the plant thing. Heero grunted as he hit the ground and rolled away from the plant and the direction that the orange ball had come from. As he finished the roll he brought his gun up to point at the plant and saw that it was trying to fend off the orange ball from before. What really through Heero off though was the fact that these things were talking to each other. Listening to them Heero learned that the plant that grabbed him was called Floramon and the orange ball had a large horn on the top of its head and was Tsunomon and Tsunomon was upset with Floramon for apparently dragging him into their fight. Suddenly Floramon threw Tsunomon away and threw its vines at it. Heero did not think he fired a shot at Floramon the shot connected and the creature turned into red particles.

Heero blinked a few tines at that fact then turned to Tsunomon and asked "is that normal?"

Tsunomon looked at Heero and said "when a digimon is defeated they are turned into data and go back to the digital world."

"What are you? And what is the digital world?"

"I'm Tsunomon a digimon which stands for Digital Monster, and to answer your second question the digital world is where Digimon like me live."

"If you digimon live in the digital world then how are you here?"

"Oh that's easy Floramon wanted to fight with me but I did not want to fight we were in Primary village, where all the young digimon live until we digivolve, and I ran from him and he chased me. I guess we ran through one of the portals that appear from time to time and we ended up here."

Heero looked at Tsunomon and shook his head "You mean to tell me you fought someone stronger than yourself to protect others."

Tsunomon nodded (**can he do that I mean he is a head**) and said "yep, 'Cause that is what a great digimon does."

For a second there was a shocked look oh Heero's face before he got his emotions back under control "How do you know what a great Digimon does? And do you have any Idea when this fog will go away?"

Tsunomon looked at the fog surrounding them as if he just noticed it "Well I'm no expert on the Digital world but I would say this is a digital field. In a field like this a digimon is still data and can be sent back to the digital world. Outside this fog I do not know what we become. As for how I know how a great digimon acts A few years ago a group of Digimon partnered with a group of children and they helped save the digital world. One day I hope to get a partner so that I can help them out as well."

"If you want to search for a Human partner why don't you look around town for one there are a lot of kids running around."

Tsunomon tilted its head and said "can't you be my partner?"

-CLIFFHANGER!-

**What do you think? I will accept all criticism and yes I know the chapter is short. The next chapters will be longer if I do continue the story. All of the pilots will eventually get digimon. I have already figured out which one Duo will get I am struggling with Trowa's though. Quat will have a bird digimon of some kind and Fei will have a dragon which ones are still up in the air.**

**Til next time. **


	2. Chapter 2 a friend joins in

**I'm back … oh wait I have not been gone that long. Oh well on to the show. By the way only Quat's digimon remains to be chosen the rest already have their digimon chosen for one reason or another. You may not understand the digimon I give them unless you look them up but you might if you are a digimon fan. But I will give you a hint as to what digimon they will get 01 beast 02 dark 03 beast 04 unknown 05 dragon. Have fun guessing ^^**

-Story start-

Heero was unable to keep the surprised look off his face at the question Tsunomon asked. He then turned away and said "If you do come with me you could end up in even more danger than if you searched for another person to be your partner."

Tsunomon tilted its head in confusion and asked "Why? Don't people like you?"

"It is something like that, but slightly more complicated."

As they were talking the digital fog around them began to swirl and form a cone heading upward. Heero noticed the movement and watched it. Tsunomon noticed Heero looking at something and followed his gaze when he saw the cone Tsunomon jumped in front of Heero and tried to push him back.

Confused Heero allowed himself to be pushed away from the now formed cone and asked "What is going on? What is that?"

Tsunomon's gaze never left the cone as he said "That is another bio emergence point. If a Digimon tries to come across while a digital field is up they will be transported to that digital field and a cone appears to act like a portal."

"So basically another Digimon is coming and you don't know if it will attack?"

"Basically."

"Any chance it won't attack on sight?"

"Not really."

"Great just great."

"Good news is a digital field cannot handle more than two bio emergences."

"but don't you and that plant guy count as two?"

"No we came through together so we counted as one, once this Digimon is through the digital field will collapse and you can get out."

"Could the digimon get out to?"

"In theory yes the Digital field is mainly considered a stepping stone for Digimon to be able to survive in the real world."

"Nice to know."

The cone suddenly grew bright white and they had to look away but both of them heard something hit the ground. The fog then thinned suddenly and Heero noticed people were on the outside watching with shocked faces. Some kids were actually looking at Tsunomon with joy and surprise on their faces while holding up a card that had the words Card Game on the back. Heero assumed that it had a picture of something and they were comparing it to something. As the light died Heero returned his attention there and saw there were two different digimon lying on the ground. The first looked like a teardrop with fins and spikes, the second looked like a goblin with a wooden club. Tsunomon gasped and ran toward the teardrop Digimon Heero shook his head and followed but kept his eyes on the other digimon.

As he approached Heero noticed that the teardrop digimon was hurt and it seemed to be just holding on the other digimon seemed to be better off and only had a few scratches. Tsunomon had just asked the digimon what had happened when Heero reached them.

It said "I was in primary village when a bunch of champions came and attacked. Leomon went down fast and without him the others could not stop them. The young digimon are scattered and I fear for the fresh digimon. I managed to escape through a portal but Goburimon attacked me just as I went through and I ended up here."

Heero watched as the other digimon began to stir and said "Guys catch up later the other digimon is waking up."

Tsunomon looks at Heero then at Goburimon and nodded he then turned to Heero and said "can you take my friend Hopmon and get out of here. I will try to hold him off for as long as I can."

Heero turned to Hopmon and said "you don't want to leave him alone do you?"

"Not at all."

"Me either, so how about you hang onto my back and we still lend him a hand?"

"Sounds good to me."

Heero nodded and turned around so Hopmon could get on his back. Hopmon got on Heero's back and hung on using the fins that it possessed. Heero then raised his gun and pointed it at Goburimon while making Shure that Tsunomon was not in the line of fire.

Tsunomon charged at Goburimon while Heero gave him cover fire aiming from the arms and legs. Only one bullet hit Goburimon and it hit him in the arm not doing much damage, though it did prevent it from using its club. Tsunomon then tackled Goburimon and knocked the digimon over. Tsunomon then jumped back and blew some bubbles at Goburimon; this however did not affect Goburimon. Well it did, it just did not do much. Goburimon got to its feet and looked at tsunomon then it turned to look at Heero. It apparently decided that Heero was the biggest threat because it charged at him switching its club to the other hand and it ran. Heero quickly fired of four shots in quick succession all of them hit but it did nothing to slow the charging digimon. Heero raised his gun into a blocking position to lessen the impact of Goburimon's attack, suddenly Tsunomon began to glow.

**TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ...**

Tsunomon transformed from an orange ball with a horn into a bipedal furred lizard. He had a tail that had some short spikes on it and a light blue fur with dark blue stripes seemingly draped across his back and crated the illusion of him having ears. His horn changed color to gold and developed some markings along it. He also gained a blue patch on his belly with a strange symbol in it.

… **GABUMON!**

The newly Digivolved Gabumon suddenly appeared in front of Heero between him and Goburimon. He took the attack on his horn somehow shattering the club. Goburimon had a look of shock on its face and was unable to react in time to Gabumon's next attack, which turned out to be a small stream of blue flames that came out of its mouth. Goburimon was unable to doge and as a result turned into red data particles. The particles then spiraled around Gabumon and began to be absorbed into him. Gabumon Suddenly glowed again and once again changed shape.

**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO … **

HE transformed from a bipedal lizard to a four legged wolf. His pulled over fur expanded and covered his whole body. His tail elongated, thinned out, looking more like a cats tail, it also split into two tips at the end of his tail. His ears elongated and he seemed to form a mane of fur around his neck. A few bits of fur stood up on his shoulder blades giving him the illusion of having small wings.

… **GARURUMON!**

Heero blinked at Tsunomon's second change turning to Hopmon he asked "Is it normal for Digimon to Digivolve twice in one day?"

Hopmon shook his head (**once again can he do that NO body on most in-traning digimon**) "Not on the rookie to Champion level the fresh levels and fresh to rookie do it often but other than that it usually takes years, though I remember Leomon telling him that he had the power to be a champion but lacked the motivation to become one. Looks like protecting us gave him the motivation he needed to achieve first rookie then Champion."

"Hm. Can you please explain the levels of digivolveing because I only knew that you guys could Digivolve not the levels associated with it?"

Hopmon blinked and said "Well there is essentially six stages of digivolution. The first stage is the egg where we are basically a clump of data in the shape of an egg. The next stage is the fresh stage which can technically be broken down into two stages but both of them are called the fresh stage, so most people ignore that. The next stage is the In-Training stage; Tsunomon and I are examples of. The next stage is rookie which is more powerful than the In-Training stage; Gabumon is an example of this. The next Stage is the Champion stage, which is about twice as powerful as rookie; Garurumon is an example of this. The next stage is Ultimate which is once again more powerful than the previous digivolution. After that is the Mega level which is once again more powerful than the previous digivolution. There are rumors of stages above Mega but no one has been able to confirm it so I do not consider it fact."

"Thanks that helps a lot when it comes to understanding all this stuff."

"You're welcome."

Garurumon chose this moment to walk up to them though he was somewhat unsteady on his feet.

Heero smirked and said "Not used to walking yet?"

Garurumon looked at Heero and nodded "Ya, it is kind of strange to go from no legs to two legs to four in the matter of an hour or so."

Hopmon shook its head and said "I would bet you're used to having to hop everywhere now you can walk."

Garurumon nodded and said "true so what are we going to do now I mean neither one of us really wanted to come to this world and for some reason I have a feeling that we will not be able to get back to the digital world very easily."

Hopmon seemed to change into this depressed thing when Heero Said "How about you find a place to stay in this world and use that as a base of operations till you find a way home."

Both Garurumon and Hopmon looked at Heero then looked at each other and nodded. Then Garurumon said "Well then we had best be off to find a place to stay. Perhaps we will meet in the future."

"Perhaps only time will tell if we meet up in the future or not. I would invite you to where I am staying but I doubt the hotel will allow a 30 if not 40 foot wolf."

"True well see you later then."

"see ya" with that Heero walked away with his gun once again hidden from view.

Hopmon looked at Garurumon and asked "Didn't he have a gun out before?"

"ya he did why?"

"If he had a gun throughout the whole fight where did it go? I mean it's not on the ground around here and I did not see it on him when he left."

"Let's just chalk that one up to the unsolved mysteries of this world ok."

"Ok it's just strange though."

"You're telling me he was grabbed by a Floramon and did not even flinch when it dropped him. Then he shot at Floramon and caused it to be deleted."

Hopmon just shook his head and said "that is one strange human. Let's get going we need to find a place to stay."

"Indeed he is. Ok then let's go."

With that they took off across the city looking for a place to settle down until they could find either a way back home or the tamers that both desired.

**Ending it here so that people can yell at me for my story. I know I had Tsunomon Digivolve to Champion rather quickly but I just cannot see the combination I have in mind with his rookie form besides there was a permanent champion digimon in the first generation of digidestends.**


	3. Chapter 3 we meet again, partners?

**I'm back well nothing story breaking so let's get to it! Please note there are a lot of time skips in this chapter unfortunately they are necessary to the story as many things cannot be accomplished in just an hour or so. I know that blood tests usually take longer than I put but I figure they have improved their technology so it is possible. And yes the pilots are going to be tamers and they will help their digimon in battle. As usual I do NOT own Gundam wing or digimon.**

Heero made it to the hotel with no further problems as such he claimed the key for his rented room and locked the room for the night. As soon as his head hit the pillow Heero was asleep. Heero had scheduled the blood tests for the next afternoon so that his body could partially adjust to the different time zone, and the jet-lag.

_Time skip next morning _

Heero woke up feeling refreshed; turning to look at the clock beside the bed Heero noticed that it read 10AM. Getting up Heero decided to get ready for the appointment at 1, so he quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t shirt with a howling wolf on it, he had gotten them after the end of the war. As he still had a while to wait until the appointment Heero went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Leavening the hotel for the day Heero made his way down the street and entered a restaurant that supposedly had great Breakfasts. Heero sat in the restaurant and ordered a Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) and some Okayu (rice porridge).

After breakfast Heero walked around town for a while until it was time to go to the hospital and see if his blood matched any in their banks. Everything went normally and Heero was out of the hospital in about thirty minutes, which was good because white walls of any kind made all the pilots twitch. The Doctor who took the blood sample said that they would call him tomorrow to tell him whether or not they had a match, if he had any family, Heero had given them the phone number for the hotel he was currently staying at so they would be able to contact him.

Having nothing else to do Heero returned to the Hotel and pulled out his laptop (**HE HAS IT! IT IS A HEERO YUY ESENTAL!**), and began researching Digimon. Heero discovered that there was a TV show and a card game based on the creatures, though Heero suspected that the TV show was real just because of the fact that Digimon are real. Heero decided that tomorrow he would go out and buy a pack of these cards to see how to play the game. If it was boring at least it got him away from solitaire on his computer for a few hours, he had lost count of how many times he had beaten the computer, and the Tetris game on his computer was no better who knew there were only 100 levels to it (**Guessing I have no clue how many levels Tetris has**).

Heero closed his laptop when he noticed that the clock said it was 10PM he decided to go to bed and continue his research in the morning.

-NEXT MORNING! -

Heero woke to the sound of a phone ringing. He quickly answered the phone and discovered that the Hospital did have his blood on record and he needed to come in to access the files. Heero thanked the man and got ready for the day before he locked the room and headed back toward the hospital. On the way Heero felt like he was being watched but was unable to determine who was watching him before the feeling disappeared. Heero arrived at the hospital before an hour had passed. He was quickly ushered inside and asked to wait in a room, within minutes the doctor who had taken his blood walked in and sat down with a surprisingly large file.

He passed the file to Heero and said "We do have your DNA on file though it was under a different name as you already knew. However you do not need to change your name if you want everything is in that file."

"Thank you. I have always wondered who my parents are but I did not know my true name and had no opportunity to search for them before this."

"I understand completely with the war going on it was not safe to travel anywhere and with the part you boys played I would suppose that it would have been exceedingly dangerous for you to get blood work of this kind done."

"Indeed we sometimes had to change safe houses multiple times a day just to keep OZ off our tail. It was really annoying when you are tired and then you have to pick up your stuff and run because they had found you."

"I do believe we have gotten off topic. Now according to the file in your hands your birth name is Heero Handa (**Heero's last name means solder in Japanese**). Besides that it became apparent that part of your family tree had been obscured and at points the files were destroyed. We have no idea how it happened but we currently have people looking into it. There were also notes on the files that lead to the death certificates for almost all of the family. You will have to do some research to find out why but the file is yours to take, we have made copies of all the relevant information."

"Ok I will call the hospital if I discover something happened to them medically."

"We would appreciate it. I wish you luck in finding the answers you are looking for."

Heero nodded and then left the room with the file in hand. The doctor sat in his chair for a short time before he got up and resumed his rounds, relieved to see that his best friend's son was still alive.

Heero decided to look over the files at the hotel before he called a local lawyer to deal with all of the Legal issues that would come up. Heero sent the rest of the day studying the papers on his family, and was surprised to discover that his family had a house that was near him. He decided to go to bed and ask the Legal people to look at it tomorrow.

-NEXT MORNING-

Heero got up around six in the morning and decided to go for a run before he went to the lawyers to get the papers from the hospital checked out. Heero ran for about two hours before he returned to the hotel to take a shower. After the shower Heero picked up the files and his laptop and walked to the law firm, he met with a lawyer within an hour of entering the building. After talking for a short time Heero handed the lawyer the file that the hospital gave him and told him how he had gotten it. The lawyer took them and thanked Heero before telling him that they would call when they found something. Heero thanked the man and walked out of the law firm.

Since he had a while to wait until the lawyer got back to him, Heero decided to check out a card shop that he had passed. Heero walked over to the digimon section (**it is really popular**) and picked up a rule book and a starter set before he headed toward the checkout. After buying the digimon stuff Heero walked back to the hotel and settled in to read the rulebook of his recently acquired cards.

"So there are four types of cards; digimon, Digi-Destined, Digivolve, and Digi-Modify cards, seems simple enough so far. There are six phases of battle where certain cards can be used, certain cards can only be used during these phases." Heero leaned back and looked at the Starter set that he had bought "Guess I should look at what cards I got before I get into how I use the specific types." Heero unpacked the starter set and looked at the cards for a while before he returned his attention to the rules for the game.

A few hours later Heero returned his attention to the cards he got and noticed that there was now a blue card sitting on top of the deck of cards. Curious Heero picked up the card and looked at it, it had a pixelated D with what looked like a dinosaur coming out of it, on it and a bar that meant it could be read by a card reader. Curious Heero swiped it through the card reader he had unpacked with the cards. As soon as the card left the card reader it began to glow and change shape. Heero looked at the small card in his hand and then at his changing card reader then he sighed.

"Just once I wish I had a simple life where strange things did not happen."

Heero watched sat the card reader stopped glowing it was now a rough T shape and had a strap attached to the long part of the T. (**picture a tamers Digivice and you have it)** The strap was blue while the device itself was a white color with a red ring around the screen. Looking to where he held the blue card he was shocked to see it had disappeared. In its place was a card that showed the device that was sitting In front of him. According to the card it was a kind of Digivice called a D power. Blinking Heero picked up the Digivice and examined it closely he could somehow tell that the Digivice was not linked to a digimon. Heero shrugged and dropped it on the desk as he picked up the digimon stuff. Deciding to deal with it in the morning Heero put all of the stuff into a box and set it on the desk next to the Digivice.

Deciding to go to dinner Heero went to take a shower and get ready. For some strange reason Heero felt the need to bring the Digivice to dinner with him so he picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Dinner progressed normally until a strange fog encircled the dining room. Heero was just as surprised as the rest of the guests when a giant dinosaur appeared in the fog. The dinosaur resembled an orange T-Rex with a dark brown triceratops skull on his head.

Suddenly the Digivice in Heero's pocket started to go off. Heero took the thing out of his pocket and suddenly a round screen appeared and showed the dinosaur and its name. According to the Digivice it was a Greymon, a Champion Level Vaccine type digimon, its main attacks were Nova Blast and Great Horns Attack.

The Greymon turned its head toward Heero and looked at him for a second before flames began to flicker into existence between its teeth. Heero's eyes widened slightly as a giant fireball exited Greymon's mouth and Headed toward him **(Nova Blast)**. Heero dodged to the right just as something came through the window that was right behind him. Heero lost track of where the fireball went in the confusion.

Heero felt something move to his side looking up Heero saw white fur. Backing up a little Heero smirked as he recognized the creature standing beside him.

Heero looked at the creature and said "Hello again Garurumon. What are you doing here?"

Garurumon blinked and looked at the person he was standing beside "Dude what are you doing here?"

"Well I was having dinner when this guy showed up, and you never answered my question."

"I felt something drawing me here, as if I was supposed to be here for some reason."

"Well how about we figure out why you are here after we beat this guy."

"Sounds like a plan. By the way what is your name? I forgot to ask last time we met."

"Heero, I am currently unsure as to what my last name is."

"Ok then let's get to it."

"Roger that."

Suddenly the two split in opposite directions, Heero going to the right and Garurumon going to the left. Heero Pulled out his gun as he approached, on the other side Garurumon gathered a bunch of blue flames in his mouth. At the same point in time both Heero and Garurumon fired and Geymon was enveloped in blue flames immediately after a built hit him **(the built is faster than a Howling Blaster no matter how you look at it)**. Greymon stumbled back when the attacks hit and seamed to glow for a second before it burst into red data particles. The red particles hovered for a second before they collided with Heero sending into Garurumon. The Digivice that Heero had been holding touched Garurumon for a second before it glowed yellow. Garurumon wiped his head around and saw the Digivice glowing. Heero dropped the Digivice in shock and it landed with the screen down, reveling a symbol that was not there before, to Heero it kind of resembled a howling wolf. Garurumon looked at the symbol and then at Heero.

He then shook his head and said "Well I think I know why I was being called here. It was your Digivice that was calling me."

Heero looked at Garurumon and seemed to think for a moment then shrugged and said "Well if it did I have no clue why it was."

"It was calling me because we are meant to be partners."

"hn. Could be, but we still suffer from the same problem as last time I am currently residing in the hotel and I doubt they will allow you to stay. Even if they did I doubt you would want to leave Hopmon alone."

"True Hopmon is not at a level that he can be left unprotected for long."

"How about you go back to Hopmon and when I get a permanent residence I will call you and depending on how big place is you and Hopmon can live with me."

"Sounds good to me, I will be nearby anyway in case another digimon bio-emerges."

"That is something we will have to work on to I have noticed that most digimon that have come through only want to cause damage."

"They lost control of their power and it took them over. Most digimon call it going Viral because their madness sometimes spreads to other digimon, and they go power mad as well."

"Understood, you should get going. Ill signal if I find a bio-emergence point or I get a house."

"Roger that."

With that Garurumon turned and walked out of the destroyed dining room. Heero looked at the Digivice in his hand and sighed. _Nothing was easy for him was it?_ Heero thought. He then shook his head and clipped the Digivice to his jeans and turned to see the occupants of the room all looking at him. Heero looked at his audience then shrugged and walked back to the table he had been sitting at he pulled out some money and placed it on the table to pay for his food. He then walked out of the dining room and returned to his room having nothing else to do.

When he reached his room Heero resumed his examination of the cards he had picked up earlier. He spent the rest of the night going through the cards and thinking about what they had to do with real digimon.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

About ten in the morning Heero got a call from the Law Firm saying that they had found out something and he needed to come in and talk about it. Heero agreed and said that he would be there in about an hour.

Heero walked in the doors of the Law Firm just before eleven and walked to the receptionist and told her that he had been called and told to come here. She told him to wait a second while she called someone to take him through the building. Heero nodded and moved off to the side forcing himself to stay in the camera's sights, His instincts told him to stay out of camera range, and waited. After a few minutes the lawyer that Heero had talked to yesterday appeared and motioned for Heero to follow him. Neither said anything during the walk to the lawyer's office. When they reached the office the lawyer informed Heero that his mother had left a will naming him her heir. The lawyer also told Heero that his mother had left a house to him, though it might need to be fixed up a little as no one had used it for almost three years. Heero thanked the lawyer and left the Law Firm, after the lawyer had told him where the property was located, and headed toward the address the lawyer had given him.

After a short walk Heero arrived at a property with a traditional Japanese gate. Heero entered the property and saw a Japanese style house. Heero walked around the side of the house and as he came to where the back door should be located he saw something that made him smirk. Sitting on the lawn was Garurumon with Hopmon trying to jump on him. Heero stood there for a while and watched them before he stepped out of the shadow he had been standing in.

Heero walked toward them a few feet then said "Well I guess I don't have to call you to tell you I have a house."

Garurumon's head whipped toward him throwing Hopmon off and away from Heero. It took Garurumon a few seconds before he recognized Heero.

Garurumon blinked and said "Well I did not expect you to be here. Do you own this property Heero?"

"Apparently. My mother left it to me in her will so this is my new house; I was going to check it out before I called you and told you about it but it seems that is no longer necessary.

"Indeed."

-Cliffhanger- **and that is a wrap. Updates for this may slow as I have not had much inspiration for this story and I have had another running around in my head. I am not Shure if I will write it or not but this story may be forgotten. I'm not Shure my mind is not all there right now. Anyway Read and review and I would like to ask if anyone can draw me a picture of Heero standing next to Garurumon so I can use it for the title for this story. Thank you for reading.**

**Please note there is currently a pol going on to see what happens with the preventers in this story please check it out**


End file.
